Bearing assemblies for fliers are widely used in textile machineries, such as in a roving machine. The bearing assembly is generally installed on the textile machinery for a rotating shaft. Referring to FIG. 1, an existing bearing assembly together with a rotating shaft 7 mounted thereon is illustrated. The bearing assembly includes: a shaft sleeve 5 and a housing 1 which are coaxially and successively sheathed outside the rotating shaft 7; two deep groove ball bearings 4 coaxially set on both ends of the shaft sleeve 5, respectively; an end cap 2 coaxially set inside the housing 1 at one end the housing 1, wherein the deep groove ball bearing 4 close to the end where the end cap 2 located is set between the shaft sleeve 5 and the end cap 2; and the inside wall of the housing 1 is provided with snap springs 6 which are respectively pressed against the deep groove ball bearings 4 at ends away from the shaft sleeve 5, so as to limit positions of the deep groove ball bearings 4 along the axial direction of the bearing assembly. The deep groove ball bearings 4 each include an inner ring 41 and an outer ring 42.
The rotating shaft 7 has an end which has an external diameter larger than an inner diameter of the end cap 2. During installation of the bearing assembly to the roving machine, the rotating shaft 7 passes through the end cap 2 and the deep groove ball bearings 4, successively, until the end of the rotating shaft 7 stands against an end of the end cap 2 away from the shaft sleeve 5, thus limiting position of the end cap 2 along the axial direction.
However, the bearing assembly as recited above has following drawbacks: the rotating shaft 7 is required for limiting position of the end of the end cap 2 away from the shaft sleeve 5 along the axial direction. In other words, before the bearing assembly is mounted on the rotating shaft 7, position of the end cap 2 along the axial direction cannot be fixed. Thus, for a bearing assembly which includes a plurality of detached components, it is inconvenient for transportation and usage. Users have to assemble all these components together by themselves when need to use the bearing assembly.